


Afterlife: Elsewhere

by Jsounds



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Austin & Ally, Multi-Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Crossover, Double Penetration, Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Whilst James and his Holy Trinity are having their fun, the rest of his Afterlife is still thriving and fucking. Experience how different characters and celebs would have sex - despite being from different fandoms!  In this Afterlife, anything can happen!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gar Logan/Austin Moon
Series: Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Afterlife: Elsewhere

(Austin’s POV)

This evening, I was walking through the streets of the Super City. I was taking a little break from the Sonic Boom shop and decided to look for some fun with some super boys. I had only just arrived, having just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and was exploring the city. I was wearing a hot pink unbuttoned shirt over a white tank top and a pair of jeans. I found a bar and decided to step inside in hopes of finding someone to flirt with. It was still pretty early so I wasn't too surprised that it wasn't very busy inside. It was a pretty snazzy looking bar with neon lights trimming the perimeter of the ceiling and there were large tables on one side of the venue, then a dance floor on the other. There were a few people here and there, some already making out and some just chatting. I noticed towards the back there was a neon sign saying ‘PRIVATE ROOMS’. I walked over towards the bar, towards two young guys that looked around my age. I instantly recorgnised them as Gar Logan and Peter Parker as I had met them once before when they visited my area. Gar was wearing his iconic white and red leather jacket, a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then Peter was wearing black and grey chequered unbuttoned shirt, a white shirt with some kind of mathematical pun on it, then a pair of black pants.  
“Hey.” I smiled.  
“Austin? Hey, man, how’s it going?” Gar smiled as I sat down on the bar stool beside him.  
“I'm great. Wanted a change of scenery - how are you guys doing?” I asked.  
“All good, here. By the way, loved your latest song.” Peter complimented.  
“Thank you! I loved your latest shoot.” I returned, referring to the sexy Spiderman Photoshoot he did with Quentin.  
“Thanks! My ass was so sore afterwards.” Peter scoffed.  
“Yeah, I bet it was.” I smirked.  
“Hey, don't forget to flirt with me too.” Gar pouted.  
“Oh, trust me, I will. When you got fucked by Luke Cage on that livestream last week, I didn't jerk off to anything else for days.” I smirked, leaning against the bar as I was quite clearly checking him out.  
“Yeah? Well maybe in your next music video, you can be fucking us instead of MAX?” Peter suggested.  
“Oh, I'd happily let that happen.” I said, reaching down and placing my hand on Gar’s knee.  
“How about we do a little rehearsal?” Gar whispered before gesturing his head towards the private rooms.  
“I'd love that.” I said.

Peter held Gar’s hand while Gar held my hand as we walked towards the private rooms. We walked past some of the transparent doors where we could some were already occupied and in full-use. Tom opened a door and we stepped inside. It was pretty simple. There was a king sized bed that took up the majority of the space in the room, being lit up by a neon light that ran around the perimeter of the ceiling like before, except it was more dimmer creating a sexy darkness in the room. The bedsheets were a red satin and next to it was a table that had a variety of lube on top.  
“Perfect.” Peter said before suddenly grabbing me by my hips, lifting me up then throwing me onto the bed with his famous super strength.  
“Woah!” I gasped, falling back into the super soft mattress.  
“Hey, Peter… How about we show him what we can do?” Gar smirked, putting his arm around the Spider-Man’s waist.  
“You think he can handle it?” Peter asked with a dirty smile, looking back at me.  
“I can. Do whatever you want to me.” I nodded, desperately, looking up at their beautiful faces.  
“If you say so.” Peter smirked before pulling back his shirt’s sleeves to reveal he had his web shooters on his wrists.  
“Do this.” Gar simply instructed me, raising his hands upwards so they were above his shoulders. I did as he asked, holding them up. THWIP! THWIP! In a flash, Peter shot his web directly into both my hands, sending them back into the velvet bed frame, sticking them flat against it. I tried to move my hand, to see how strong it was - and I didn't stand a chance. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be freed.  
“Don't worry, it'll melt off in maybe… 2 hours?” Peter smirked as they both still stood at the end of the bed.  
“Holy shit.” I muttered.  
“Yeah, we got plenty of time to play with you.” Gar smirked before pulling Peter into a kiss. I watched as they both began making out, passionately, as I felt myself hardening in my pants from the pure sight of them. Peter and Gar’s tongues began sliding against each other as they explored each other’s mouths while their hands were running all over each other’s bodies.  
“Shit that's so hot…” I muttered, just staring. Peter soon pushed the leather jacket off of Gar, who returned the favour and stripped the unbuttoned shirt off of Peter. Both items or clothing fell to the floor. Then soon, Gar’s fingers took hold of the bottom of Peter’s nerdy shirt and began pulling it upwards. Peter’s defined, beautiful set of abs and pecs were revealed, bathed in the dim neon light - every defined line exaggerated with their own shadows. He looked incredible. “Wow…” I breathed, shamelessly checking him out.  
“I think he likes you…” Gar smirked before going to kiss at Peter's neck.  
“I think he likes both of us.” Peter said, seeing the tent in my pants.  
“You got that right.” I said before I watched Peter pull Gar’s shirt upwards. The slender body was exposed, with his faint abs, beautiful nipples and sexy back. The shirt fell to the floor.  
“Shit, I want you so bad…” I muttered, my mouth feeling dry as I noticed their hands running over each other’s bodies - feeling an intense amount of jealousy for both of them. They didn't respond, though - they just smiled before kissing each other again. I watched them as they half nakedly made out, which just turned me on more and more. Both their hands ended up landing on each other's round asses, squeezing hard - making me lick my hips and thrust my hips upwards in anticipation. My arms instinctively flexed as I was immediately regretting letting Peter stick my hands to the headboard with his web.  
“Whatcha say, wanna give him what he wants?” Gar breathed, breaking off of Peter.  
“It's the least we could do.” The Spiderman smirked, looking back over at me.  
“P-Please?” I pleaded, pouting.

Peter and Gar finally split apart, each going around the different sides of the bed. However, before they climbed onto the mattress, I watched as they both began undoing their pants. Soon, both pairs of pants fell to their ankles along with their boxers, revealing the rest of their beautiful, naked bodies. My head darted from side to side, taking in the sights of their nearly 8 inch dicks.  
“Holy shit, you guys turn me on so much…” I whimpered as they both climbed into bed, watching them crawl towards me.  
“Come here, baby.” Peter whispered, reaching over and cupping my face before pulling me into a kiss… Finally! I hungrily kissed him back as our lips passionately made out. Meanwhile, Gar leaned down and began kissing my body through the white cotton of my tank top. I could feel both of their naked bodies against my clothed one - their hard cocks pressing against my thighs.  
“My turn…” Gar growled, pulling my face towards him. I gasped though as I had noticed… Gar’s skin was turning green! His eyes had transformed from dark brown to glowing green.  
“Woah…” I breathed.  
“Hot, ain’t it?” Peter whispered before leaning down and kissing my neck.  
“Fuck yeah... “ I breathed before Gar crashed his lips into mine. His kisses were a lot more wild and rough. His teeth sank into my bottom lip, making me gasp and give him entrance for his tongue to fill my mouth. Our tongues playfully slid against each other as I felt Peter’s lips continue to kiss on my neck before soon, Spidey’s fingers hooked around the neck hole of my tank top before Gar did the same. RIIIIIIIIIP!!! Together, they both ripped the tank down the centre, tearing it apart. “Holy shit!” I gasped when Gar broke off so he could look upon my exposed body.  
“Holy shit, indeed. Austin, you should come here more often.” Gar smirked, running a hand down my abs.  
“I think you're right.” I muttered before Peter pulled me into another kiss. As his tongue slipped through my lips, I soon felt Gar’s lips wrap around one of my nipples, feeling him begin to suck on it, hard.  
“Mm fuck!” I gasped as Peter then broke off, before he went down and took my second nipple into his mouth. I watched as they both looked up at me as they were swirling their tongues around the nubs. “Shit that's hot…” I breathed, still feeling their hard as rock cocks pressed against my thighs.  
“Shotgun riding him first.” Tom smirked, reaching down and squeezing the hardon in my jeans.  
“Awww what?” Gar whined before biting down on my nipple, making me hiss in pain.  
“You can ride him after. Besides, I'm sure he’s drooling at the thought of sharing my hole with the beast.” Peter pointed out, still squeezing my dick through the denim.  
“Oh fuck yeah…” I nodded, desperate.  
“Alright fine. I'm convinced.” Gar smiled, releasing my nipple from his teeth.  
“Let's get these off.” Peter said before his fingers began fumbling at them, before he and Gar quickly pulled them down my legs along with my boxer briefs. My 7 inch cock was freed and flung back, slapping against my abdomen. “Beautiful…” Peter whispered, wrapping his fingers around my shaft and giving it a stroke.  
“Look how much it’s dying to fuck someone.” Gar smirked.  
“You have no idea…” I whimpered.  
“Yeah? Let’s see how bad you want it.” Peter said before moving around. He turned so he was facing away from me as he lifted his leg over my chest until he was soon straddling it. I looked upon his beautiful, round ass. Then soon, he lifted his ass and plunged it into my face.  
“Argh fuck!” I gasped as his round cheeks pressed against me, watching his pink hole get closer and closer. With my hands still stuck to the headboard, I immediately began running my tongue up and down his hole.  
“That’s it, Austin… Eat me out, baby.” Peter purred as I began pushing my tongue through his tight hole. “Arrrgh fuck yeaaah…” Peter groaned as I soon felt Gar’s lips wrapped around my shaft. “Yeah, Gar, make it nice and wet for me.” Peter muttered, grinding his ass into my as my tongue lapped up his hole, slurping and licking it out. I moaned into his ass as I felt Gar’s hot mouth swallow every inch of my cock. 

Like an animal, my tongue eagerly began lapping up Peter’s tight hole, burrowing it as deep as I could. His ass continued grinding against me with his talented hips.  
“Oh fuck yeah, that’s right, Austin… Put that tongue to good use…” Peter moaned. Meanwhile, Gar was eagerly slurping at my precum-leaking cock, deepthroating it like it was easy. Feeling his tight, warm, wet throat around my shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. I could feel his tongue swirling up the shaft, flicking across my tip.  
“Fuck, Gar, you’re so good…” I whimpered into Peter’s ass, my arms still flexing as I wished I could run my hands up Peter’s muscular back or reach around and grope his pecs. Then suddenly, I felt Gar’s hands grip my ankles before throwing them upwards for Peter to catch.  
“Yeah, that's it, eat him out.” Peter smirked, watching as Gar soon buried his face between my asscheeks.  
“Ah fuck!” I gasped into Peter’s hole as I felt Gar’s tongue eagerly begin licking me out.  
“Fuck yeah, that's hot to watch… Is he tight?” Peter asked.  
“Like a virgin.” Gar smirked into my ass, beginning to fuck my hole with his tongue. Whilst I continued eating Peter’s ass, I felt his lips wrap around one of my big toes. He began sucking on it as his ass resumed rutting against my face.  
“Oh shit, Gar, I need you two to fuck me…” Peter whimpered as his tongue slipped between my toes.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Gar snarled.

Peter dismounted off my face and soon turned around so he was facing me, letting me see his beautifully chiselled body again. Gar lowered my legs back onto the bed as Peter straddled my lap.  
“Ready to feel this beautiful cock inside you?” Gar smirked, wrapping his green fingers around my cock and aiming it up towards the hovering bubble butt above it.  
“Let’s get the rest of this off you…” Peter muttered, taking hold of what was left of my tank and shirt, then ripped them clean off my arms and body, completely ruining them before throwing them away - rendering my top half completely naked.  
“Holy shit!” I gasped.  
“You love it, don't ya?” Peter smirked.  
“So fucking much.” I nodded in amazement.  
“I think you're gonna love this even more.” Peter winked before suddenly dropping his ass. His hole immediately encased my shaft, swallowing it up into his tight, hot, tunnel.  
“Holy crap!” I blurted out, arching my back.  
“Argh yeah, that’s it! Shiiiit, that's itttt!” Peter groaned, his face filled with pleasure.  
“Shit, that’s hot…” Gar muttered, looking over Peter’s shoulder and looking down on me with his glowing green eyes.  
“Well, join in then… Make it hotter…” Peter told him, breathing heavily.  
“Gladly.” Gar smirked. Soon, I felt the tip of his cock against the base of mine, before it began pushing into Peter’s ass, stretching out the hole.  
“Argh fuck yes…” Peter hissed as I felt Gar’s green meat squeezing against my dick, slowly pushing through. It felt incredible.  
“Shit it's so tight…” Gar growled as Peter bent over, placing both his hands on my chest as he looked into my eyes, breathing heavily.  
“Mmmm yeah… Fill me up, Gar…” Peter breathed. All I wanted was to be able to touch Peter, yet the web stuck my hands to the headboard with incredible strength.  
“God, you two are so hot…” I whimpered, feeling Gar’s cock throb against mine.  
“Ready to get your ass wrecked, Spidey?” Gar smirked, running his hands down Peter’s back until they gripped both of his hips.  
“Fuck yeah…” Peter nodded, desperately. Soon, I felt Gar’s cock slide against mine as he pulled back his hips before… SLAM! Gar thrusted hard and deep back into his ass, making Peter cry out in pleasure. I felt his nails dig into my chest as the second cock rammed into him. “Argh yeah, give it to me!” Peter blurted out before I soon felt Gar’s cock slide back and forth, between mine and the walls of Peter’s hole. “Shit, that feels good…” Peter whimpered as I, too, began thrusting upwards into the stretched out hole. It was so hot, feeling mine and Gar’s cocks rutting against each other as we fucked the bubble butt, whilst my hands were still forced to be stuck against the headboard.  
“Argh fuck, I love this so much…” I groaned.  
“Yeah, who wouldn't enjoy this fine ass?” Gar growled, spanking Peter hard across the cheeks.  
“Mmmm, and I feel like I’m the lucky one.” Peter smirked before leaning up, turning his head back and crashing his lips against Gar’s. I watched as the green arms wrapped around Peter’s muscular body as they passionately made out, slipping tongues into each other’s mouths as they moaned into each other. It was amazing to watch them, the two, sweaty, teenaged heroes making out as they fucked like pornstars. I continued thrusting upwards, trying to imagine what it would be like to finally run my finger tips over Peter’s glistening abs. Gar’s hand ran down from Peter’s chest down to his hard-as-rock cock, and began pumping it in the same rhythm his cock was rutting against mine.  
“Ohhh fuck, Gar…” Peter whimpered, breaking off of him and leaning back forwards, his face hovering over mine.  
“Go on, make out with him. He wants it so badly…” Gar snarled, the glowing green eyes looking down on me over Peter’s shoulder.  
“I really do.” I pouted, looking up at the handsome face.  
“With pleasure.” Peter said, brushing the hair away from my face, before cupping it and smashing his lips into mine. We hungrily made out as Peter pushed his tongue into my mouth, taking full control despite having two more throbbing cocks inside him. My hips’ thrusts slowed right down as I tried to focus on my lips - arching my back into him in an attempt to bring our bodies closer as I was unable to touch him. Peter soon broke off my lips though, but I didn't get a chance to beg for more kisses before his face buried itself into my soaked-in-sweat armpit. I felt his tongue immediately begin lapping it up, slurping and licking at it.  
“Argh, fuck yeah, Peter!! That’s so hot!” Gar grunted from behind the bubble butt as he continued thrusting into it.  
“Tastes so good… Mmm, he sweats so much…” Peter breathed, inhaling the scent before he ran the tip of his tongue up and down.  
“Fuck! Urgh it feels so fucking good!” I grunted, still thrusting upwards every now and then - feeling like my brain was melting from the overwhelming pleasure. Gar was still stroking Peter off as well - the fapping echoing off the walls to the same rhythm his balls were slapping against the round ass. Peter then went over to my other armpit, whilst he was grinding his own ass back into mine and Gar’s cocks as his tongue resumed licking the tufts of hair in my pits clean.  
“Mmmm, Austin, everything about you is delicious, huh?” Peter smirked, before moving up to my neck. I felt his teeth soon sink into my skin as he began nibbling on it, biting the flesh.  
“Ah shit! Shit, that's so good…” I hissed, imagining my fingers running through Peter’s fluffy brown hair whilst he nibbled and bit into my skin.  
“Argh yeah, mark him good, baby…” Gar muttered, still thrusting hard into the hole we were both squeezed inside of. When Peter finished his hickey, he leaned back up straight and began focusing on the raw pleasure of us inside him - giving me the chance to thrust up into him more frequently. However, my breathing was getting heavier and not just because I was losing breath. I could feel my climax approaching - fast.  
“Sh-Shit, I'm close…” I warned them.  
“Yeah, me too…” Gar grunted, still thrusting hard and fast into Peter.  
“Argh fuck yeah! Do it! I wanna feel your cocks flood my ass!” Peter moaned as his own cock was dripping precum onto my abs. I didn't stand a chance as I watched Peter’s body glisten in sweat as it bounced on our cocks.  
“ARGH FUCK!” I cried out, thrusting up and arching my back as my cock erupted inside of the bubble butt.  
“Awh yeah, give it to me!” Peter muttered.  
“Yeah, take it! Fuck! Arrrrrrgh!” Gar suddenly roared as I suddenly felt the hole that was already being filled be pumped with another wave of hot cum, coating the walls and my cock in the tiger-boy’s seed.  
“Shit! Fuck yeah, that's what I wanted! Mmmmm fuckk…” Peter purred. When mine and Gar’s cocks finished pumping cum into his ass, Peter didn't hesitate to dismount off of both our cocks and waddled on his knees closer to me.  
“What are you-?” But before I could finish, Peter gripped my hair and slammed his cock into my mouth.  
“I wanna cum down that sexy neck of yours’.” Peter muttered as Gar collapsed down next to me, his green skin beginning to fade back to normal. Peter thrusted back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of my throat, making me gag a couple times. It made me glad I had had enough practice with Justin.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Your mouth feels so good, Austin… Shit, I'm gonna cum soon…” Peter moaned.  
“Do it. Look how hungry he is for it.” Gar smirked, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around my sensitive, semi hard cock and began stroking it. I whimpered around Peter’s shaft, looking up at his stunning body.  
“Shit!” Peter suddenly gasped out, plunging his cock deep into my mouth before it began spraying hot cum down my throat. I could taste a sweet flavour; like the frosting on a red velvet cake. He gently thrust back and forth, letting the rest flood my mouth as his body shook from the climax. 

When he was done, Peter collapsed onto the bed next to me, panting away as we both tried to catch our breath. Meanwhile, Gar was kissing my chest and still stroking my cock and I couldn't help but notice his pale skin was beginning to fade back into green.  
“Ready for Round 2?” Gar smirked, kissing my nipple.  
“Seriously?” I half laughed.  
“Oh, absolutely.” Gar nodded before crashing his lips into mine. His skin only turned deeper and deeper green as his mouth hungrily attacked mine while he rolled his body onto mine. I so desperately wanted to grope his round, green ass yet I was still being forced to have my hands stuck to the headboard. Gar’s teeth kept biting on my bottom lip as our hardened, wet cocks grinder against each other.  
“Eat me out, Peter…” Gar commanded between kisses.  
“Yes sir.” Peter said with an eager smile. Peter crawled around behind Gar and even though I couldn't see, I could definitely tell when Peter buried his face between the green cheeks. Gar gasped into my mouth as I could hear Peter’s mouth slurping and licking Gar out.  
“Fuck yeah, that feels good…” Gar breathed, breaking off. Without a second thought, he went down to my neck and sank his teeth into the skin, on the side that had been unmarked,  
“Argh fuck…” I whined, feeling him bite down - harshly.  
“Yeah, that's it, Austin… You’re ours for the night…” Gar growled into my ear before resuming to nibble on my flesh. Gar’s arms wrapped around me as he continued biting on my neck as I listened to Peter eating him out - like music to my ears.  
“Fuck, Gar, I love how good you taste.” Peter muttered into his ass, occasionally slapping the green mounds of flesh. When Gar was happy with his mark he ran his tongue over it, caressing it.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Gar purred, his glowing green eyes soon looking straight into mine.  
“You too…” I breathed before he crashed his lips back into mine.

Gar made out with me hungrily for a few more minutes as Peter continued licking him out, before he decided to move onto something else. He broke off my lips and looked over his shoulder towards Spider-Man.  
“Wanna share his beautiful cock?” Gar smirked, wrapping his fingers back around my cock and giving it a couple strokes.  
“Oh, fuck yeah.” Peter nodded, pulling his head from the cheeks. Gar crawled down my body towards Peter. I soon looked down to see both of them looking up at me on either side of my rock hard, sensitive cock. Without even exchanging words, Peter and Gar ran both of their tongues up the underside of my cock, in sync. I chill violently went up my spine as my whole body shook, but it didn’t stop Gar from wrapping his lips around the head of my cock and swallowing the whole thing.  
“Arrrgh fuck… Shit, that’s so hot..” I whimpered as Peter licked the base of my shaft. My arms were aching from how much they were flexing, instinctively trying to break free despite how impossible it was - feeling the intense pleasure in my cruel bondage. I watched as they both ran their tongues up and down my cock, taking turns swallowing it up. One moment Peter was deepthroating it while Gar licked my balls, the next Gar was flicking his tongue across the tip while Peter ran his up and down the base. I was a whimpering, moaning, sweating mess.  
“Look how much he’s loving it.” Gar smirked, watching me as I bit my, already sore, bottom lip.  
“Shit… Ah shit, I'm gonna cum again if you keep doing that…” I warned them.  
“Good.” Peter muttered as they continued sharing my cock, slurping at the precum that was gushing out. Gar and Peter took turns swallowing my meat, bringing me closer and closer to the edge until…  
“Ah fuck! Argh shit! So fucking hot! Mmmmmm fuck yeah!” Gar had his lips around the tip of my cock as I began unloading into his mouth. My back arched as I cried out in pleasure.  
“Save some for me.” Peter breathed, watching the base of my cock pulse as it pumped another couple loads into Gar’s mouth. When I was finished, my body collapsed back down onto the mattress, drenched in sweat. As I was panting away I looked down to see Gar and Peter making out, sharing the cum between their mouths while Gar stroked my still hard, sensitive cock.  
“Fuck, that was delicious.” Gar muttered when they finally broke off.  
“Yeah, I love maple syrup.” Peter smirked.  
“W-We’re not done yet, are we?” I stammered, noticing Gar was keeping my cock hard, pumping it nice and slow.  
“Not even close.” Gar scoffed. 

I breathlessly watched as Gar hovered his green ass over my cock, with his glowing emerald eyes looking down upon me with nothing but lust.  
“It's my turn.” Gar smirked, before dropping his ass - just like Peter had done. Again, I felt a tight, hot tunnel swallow up my shaft.  
“Oh fuck!” I blurted out, feeling the intense, warm grip around my cock, which was still extremely sensitive from having an intense orgasm.  
“Fuck yeah! Mmmmmm, that’s it, bitch!” Gar roared, looking down on me. It wasn’t long before Gar began bouncing his hips up and down on my shaft, squeezing my cock. He felt even tighter than Peter - which I didn't think was possible.  
“Oh my God, that’s intense!” I whimpered, feeling him move his ass in a beautiful rhythm.  
“That’s it, Austin… You like that? You like it when your dick is being used like a toy?” Gar grunted, making his ass slap down against my thighs.  
“Oh fuck yeah! It feels so fucking good…” I breathed as I watched Peter stand up on the bed. He placed his foot on the wall above the headboard my wrists were still stuck to, then placed his second foot onto it. It was crazy to watch his naked body standing horizontally above me.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped, watching as he then stepped onto the ceiling and within seconds stood upside down.  
“Awh, yeah, gimme that dick.” Gar muttered as Peter’s fuck became level with the glowing green eyes. Gar swallowed Spider-Man’s cock instantly, whilst bouncing on my cock, all the while I was thrusting upwards into him.  
“Awh fuck yeah, Gar… Swallow it, baby.” Peter groaned, rolling his head back and looking up at me before giving me a wink. I couldn't help but blush. I watched as Peter’s back muscles flexed and his round bubble butt wiggled when he occasionally thrusted into Gar’s throat. Everything about it was so hot - I couldn't believe how wild these two boys were! Then I watched as Peter took Gar’s bouncing cock into his own mouth, his hair brushing against my abdomen as he deepthroated the cucumber.  
“Holy shit, you guys are insane.” I half laughed, watching them 69 in the craziest way possible. I watched as mine and Gar’s cum began dribbling out of Peter’s crack, but trickling up his lower back. I wanted, so desperately, to lean forwards and lick it off his smooth skin, but the sticky web just wouldn’t let me. I continued feeling my cock sliding in and out of Gar’s tight, warm hole as I did my best to keep thrusting - despite feeling my hair plastered to my forehead in sweat. I could hear his ass slapping down against my skin, along with the sounds of their sloppy blowjobs. I listened to their slurping, sucking and occasional gagging and it was making my cock throb in Gar’s tight walls.  
“Shit, Peter, I’m gonna cum!” Gar said around the cock.  
“Me too!” I whimpered, anticipating the third orgasm of the evening.  
“Go for it, boys.” Peter encouraged us, flicking his tongue across the head of Gar’s shaft.  
“Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck… Argh fuckkk!!” I moaned out in sheer pleasure, feeling my cock erupt deep inside of Gar’s ass. It felt intense as my cock shot another batch of loads.  
“Yeaaaaaaah, that’s it… Yeah, baby, fill me up…” Gar growled, still bouncing up and down my cock. Then suddenly, he roared out. I watched as Peter let Gar’s cock splatter hot cum all over his face. As I was panting heavily, I watched as his supposedly innocent face was painted white. Gar’s whole buddy shuddered as he climaxed for the second time onto Peter, which was soon dripping off his forehead and nose onto my abdomen. 

When Gar and I had finished, Gar dismounted from my cock and collapsed onto the bed beside me - yet again. Peter, meanwhile, turned around on the ceiling and looked at us with his face covered in Beast Boy spunk, looking smug.  
“Well that was fun.” Peter chuckled, watching Gar and I trying to catch our breaths. Gar’s green skin gradually faded away again as Peter dropped back down onto the bed, laying back onto the bed beside me. Just as I was about to say something… I heard the sound of ripping. The web on my wrists weakened and my hands fell through it, finally being released. My arms dropped to my sides - aching from being restrained for so long.  
“Oh, thank God… Please don’t do that again..” I half laughed, looking towards Peter.  
“I’ll keep your hands free so long as you lick me clean.” Peter smiled, trying to see me through the dripping cum.  
“Deal.” I half laughed before leaning over. It felt so nice to be able to wrap an arm around Peter’s body as I rolled to my side. I leaned in and ran my tongue up his cheek - tasting the apple flavoured cum. It was actually really refreshing. Peter just smiled and let me lick away, eagerly cleaning him off.  
“You like the taste of my seed, baby?” Gar whispered behind me, kissing my shoulder.  
“It's delicious.” I breathed, lapping up the last few drops.  
“Y'know what, Gar?” Peter said, reaching around and groping my ass.  
“What’s that, Peter?” Gar whispered before taking my ear into his teeth - nibbling on it - as Peter looked into my eyes.  
“I think he’s got enough in him to go one more round.” Peter smirked, noticing my hand running up and down his beautifully sculpted body.  
“I was thinking the same thing.” Gar said before pulling me backwards so I was on top of him. I rolled so I was on my front, against the boy who was turning greener again. Our lips crashed together. We hungrily began making out as I felt Gar’s legs wrap around my waist as our tongues eagerly began playing together. My hands kept running up and down Gar’s body - relishing the freedom of being able to touch him.  
“Damn, Austin… Surprisingly spry for a dude drenched in sweat.” Peter chuckled, getting up and beginning to crawl behind me.  
“My hands have some catching up to do.” I breathed as I felt Peter come up behind me.  
“I'm sorry, baby. But I think you liked it…” Peter whispered, kissing up my back.  
“I loved and hated it.” I said, turning my head towards him so we could kiss. Gar’s legs released my hips as Peter’s tongue explored my mouth. I could feel Peter’s cock grinding against my hole. Gar’s hand wrapped around my re-hardened cock again, stroking it as it leaked thick precum onto his fingers.  
“I think he wants it, Peter.” Gar smirked.  
“Of course he does.” Spider-Man muttered, breaking off my lips before pushing the tip of his cock into me.  
“Oh shit!” I gasped, feeling it gradually getting deeper into me.  
“Yeaaaah, he loves it. Go all the way.” Gar growled, watching my face be filled with pure pleasure. Peter thrusted forwards, plunging his cock deep into me.  
“Ah fuck!” I blurted out.  
“Fuck Austin! Mmm, baby, you're tight..” Peter muttered.  
“Let me in, too!” Gar smirked. I gulped, unsure if I was ready to take both of their cocks at once, but they didn't give me the chance to think about it.  
“Of course, baby. You know I love to share.” Peter smirked, reaching down and aiming Gar’s green meat towards my hole as well. Within seconds, I felt Gar’s cock begin pushing through - stretching out my hole.  
“Oh fuckkkk…” I whimpered, leaning my head down - burying my forehead into Gar’s shoulder as I felt the intense pain and pleasure.  
“Thaaaat’s it, baby… You can take it all, I know it…” Gar growled, as he and Peter were beginning to thrust back and forth. I could feel them both sliding in and out of me, making my brain feel like it was melting in pure pleasure.  
“Shit… You’re both so big…” I whimpered, feeling both their cocks pumping in and out of me.  
“Fuck, that feels so good…” Peter muttered, his hands gripping my shoulders. I could hear his balls slapping against my ass as Gar wrapped his fingers around my cock and resumed stroking it.  
“C’mere baby…” Gar said before pulling me into a kiss. We sloppily made out as I moaned into his mouth, feeling them both slam into me. Our tongues slipped against each other as our his spare hand roamed all over my sweaty body. I felt Peter begin kissing up my spine, grazing his teeth across my skin as I felt the two cocks hitting my prostate.  
“Shit, Austin, that is so tight…” Peter whispered into my ear before nibbling on it. “I love the way you moan.” Peter muttered, listening to my sounds of pleasure as Gar nibbled on my bottom lip.  
“My turn.” Peter muttered, pulling my head back, tearing me away from Gar, into his own kiss.  
“Fuck yeah, make out for me. Shit, that's so hot.” Gar purred, watching as Peter immediately pushed his tongue through my lips. As Gar continued to stroke my cock, Peter reached down and began massaging my balls - which was just too much for me.  
“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum…” I warned them, breaking off. I was even beginning to feel a bit dizzy.  
“Do it, Moon. Cum all over that green beast.” Peter smirked.  
“Ah fuck! Ohhh fuckk!” I suddenly cried out - my cock shooting what cum I had left for the fourth time - splattering my seed all over Gar’s body.  
“Oh yeaaaah! That’s so hot!” Beast Boy smirked but his voice faded away as I felt my body weaken. I collapsed on top of Gar - immediately passing out. 

Eventually, I woke up. My eyes fluttered open to the dimly lit room, whilst feeling some arms wrapped around me. I realised I could feel cum leaking out of my ass so they must've finished inside me - despite being unconscious. I looked to one side to see Gar completely asleep, then turned to Peter, who gave a smile.  
“Hey.” He smiled, looking groggily tired, himself.  
“H-Hey.” I blushed.  
“I think we mighta pushed you too far.” Peter whispered.  
“Aha, it’s what I signed up for.” I shrugged.  
“Well… I hope you're okay. We’re not normally like this, honestly.” Peter admitted.  
“Really?” I said, surprised.  
“Yeah, usually we’re a lot more chill. For whatever reason we just had an urge to get… Wild.” Peter admitted.  
“Well, I enjoyed it.” I assured him.  
“Good. Well, if you're ever around here again, give me a call.” Peter winked.  
“Oh, I will.” I smiled. “How long was I passed out for?” I asked, out of curiosity.  
“Maybe like 40 minutes?” Peter shrugged.  
“Shit…” I scoffed.  
“Hey, don't stress. When I first had my first orgy with the Titans boys, I passed out too.” Peter chuckled.  
“Don't blame you. I heard Jason’s intense.” I said.  
“Jason plus Hank is always a wild time.” Peter chuckled. “Get some sleep.” He smiled, cuddling up to me.  
“Goodnight.” I smiled back before soon, we both drifted off to sleep with different flavoured cum leaking from our asses.


End file.
